


We Meet at the Appointed Place

by New1Romantic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New1Romantic/pseuds/New1Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock and Jim meet at a Star Fleet function as children, they form a bond which affects events to come in ways they couldn't imagine. When Spock goes in to Pon Farr, it's not T'Pring he desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Young and Naive

**Author's Note:**

> This short is already written, but I haven't finished redrafting everything. I'll post a new chapter every week. I hope you enjoy it!

Jim was a tiny ball of energy, he never stopped running, jumping, playing and otherwise exploring. Even now, walking down the quiet, uninteresting hallway, tethered to his mother by their locked hands, he was running away from her as far as their reach could take him, to look at cracks in the wall or anything that was slightly out of place.

Winona sighed, pulling him towards her, “This visit is very important.” She told him quietly, pressing a hand down on his head.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, “But mom, this suit is so stuffy.” He pulled at the cuffs, bunching them around his hands. It was a little too big for him in his shoulders and he was nearly tripping over his feet. He was hot and uncomfortable, he didn’t like this suit or the insistence that he would ‘grow in to it’.

She sighed again, “Please, Jim?” She kneeled down to his height, holding on to his hands. “In that room,” She pointed towards the auditorium doors, where the murmur of talking came from, “There is a lot of important people, including ambassadors.” She petted his hair gently, smiling. “We need to make a good impression, ok?”

He nodded, biting his lip, “Ok.” He said quietly, bowing his head. She stood and again and held out her hand. He took it and held on to it, clutching tightly as he followed her in to the auditorium. He sat down, holding on to her all the time. He didn’t pay much attention to the proceedings, to him it was just a lot of boring men speaking in boring voices. Mostly he just stared at his shiny black shoes, sometimes he looked around the room. The women were usually more interesting; they wore brightly coloured dresses with glittery jewels, where the men just wore boring suits like the one he was wearing.

A few seats away there was another pretty woman with light blonde hair. She had a nice smile, thought her eyes were patiently watching the people talking. Why was everyone so interested in the people? They were just standing there, not doing anything interesting; they didn’t sing or dance and there weren’t any bright colours.

Next to the pretty woman there was another boy around his age. He was sitting there too, perfectly still, back straight, hands on his lap. He looked kind of funny, he had a green tinge to his skin, which made him look sickly, was he ill? He also had pointy green ears, so he definitely wasn’t human. Jim found something about him… curious. He sat stock still, he barely even seemed to blink.

Suddenly everyone was clapping and he jumped to attention, clapping along. His mother took his hand and they stood, they were leaving. She told him how good he had been, and how proud she was of him. Then there was a party, but it was loud and full of adults who liked boring music and clinking glasses. He shed his jacket, leaving in on the back of a chair before disappearing underneath the sea of white tablecloths.

The adults had disappeared. There was nobody now to tell him to behave, to be a good boy and not run around. The energy that had been pent up inside him needed a release, and he did so, exploring under the tables. It was so easy to sneak around underneath them. He imagined he was exploring caves that stretched out in to the distance, from here it appeared that they could go on infinitely. The only evidence of the adults were the feet, that peeked in to his game or that walked past, shiny black shoes or heels that clicked. From here they were giants that he had to hide from, or they might eat him.

He also caught glimpses of conversation, but they did not interest him until he heard his mother’s voice. Had he gone to his old table again? He had thought it was half way across the room. He paused to listen. “…Winona, pleased to meet you. My boy Jim is around here somewhere. His coat is back at our table at least, but he’s so boisterous, he’s probably run off.” Aha, so it wasn’t their table after all. He had to listen on to chart his position.

“If you’re worried about his behaviour, why did you bring him along?” Asked another, soft female voice. Whoever she was, she had pretty pink sandals on.

“Well… I couldn’t get a babysitter on such short notice and my presence was required.”  He peeked his head over the table to see the pretty woman he had seen earlier, with the strange boy. He ducked back under the table before he could be seen. He wondered if the strange boy was here was well.

Suddenly, there was a head under the table, and it was the strange boy. He slipped under the table with him. “What are you doing under the table?” His voice was calm, almost monotonous, not really like a child.

“I am playing.” He replied at a whisper. “I’m exploring caves, because I’m an explorer.” He beamed, sitting down and folding his legs.

The boy, seemingly curious, crawled in further underneath the table to him. “But this is not a cave system, these are clearly tables.”

“Yeah, but I’m playing pretend.” Jim shuffled closer, “Don’t you play pretend?”

The boy shook his head, “It is… illogical.” He said, nodding thoughtfully.

He tilted his head, leaning in to the other boy’s face and looking it over. “You look sick. Are you sick?” he asked.

The boy shook his head, “No, I am not sick. Vulcans have green blood, and even though green is considered unhealthy on your planet, I assure you that I am quite well.”

Jim laughed softly. “You don’t talk like a kid.”

“Vulcans are different from humans in more way than just having green blood.”

“Do you have fun on Vulcan?”

“Fun is illogical and unproductive.” The tablecloth rustled, blowing their hair about softly.

“Yeah, well I don’t know what those words mean, so I’m gonna ignore them.” He smiled and lunged forwards, grabbing the other boy’s hand. His eyes widened in surprise, but Jim was already pulling him away, out from under the table, tripping on his trousers as he went. He did not see their mothers smiling as he pulled the Vulcan boy insistently away.

“My name’s Jim and I’m 7 and a quarter.” Jim said, leading him out the patio doors to the gardens. There were a few people outside with cigarettes and champagne glasses on their hands. Jim ignored them. “Who are you?” He sat down and pulled off his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes in the grass.

“I am Spock. I am 7.85 years old according to terran years.” He replied.

He beamed at Spock and put his hand on him, “Tag!” He said, “You’re it!” And he ran off in to the gardens. Spock just stared at him in confusion, eyes following him. He looked himself over, and tried to imagine what ‘it’ was and why it was applicable to him.

Jim realised he wasn’t being chased and turned around, “You’re supposed to chase after me!” He said, as if it was obvious.

“Why?”

“Because you’re it?”

“And why am I it?” He asked.

“Because… I don’t know, it’s a game! You chase me and try to make me it then I chase you! Don’t you play tag on Vulcan?”

“No, we do not. What purpose does this serve?”

He shrugged, “Why does it need a purpose? It’s fun.” He gave an earnest smile. “Play with me?” He bounced on the balls of his feet.

Spock considered this, and scanned the garden. He nodded, “Very well.” He said. “So the title of ‘it’ is passed on by physical contact?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s passed by touching.”

Spock frowned slightly, opened his mouth to speak and then simply nodded. He started running across the grass towards Jim, who squealed and began running away in to the gardens, bare feet slipping around on the dewy grass.

By the patio doors, their mothers watched them. “Should I stop them?” Winona asked, drink in hand.

Amanda smiled gently, “No, I’ve never seen him play like this… Perhaps being around humans is good for him.” They watched Spock catch Jim, his palm pressed flat, making very purposeful contact with Jim’s upper arm.

“You’re welcome to bring him over to play with Jim any time, of course.” Winona smiled gently, “Jim is very boisterous and doesn’t take anything seriously… Perhaps he and Spock can even each other out.”

Amanda nodded, “I know it sounds crazy, they’ve only just met, but I have a good feeling about them. They seem good each other. Spock even let him touch his hand!”

“Oh I’m sure that was just Jim taking him by surprise.”

“Nonetheless, if Spock had not allowed it, he would have pulled his hand out immediately. You know the symbolism around hands in Vulcan culture, I assume?” Winona nodded in confirmation. “It’s not only that, but they are touch telepaths. Spock has yet to completely control his own telepathy. If anyone without mental shielding touches him unexpectedly, he feels their emotions and jerks away. This time, for some reason, he didn’t. That must mean something.” Jim’s laughter rang out across the grass, and Amanda could have sworn that she saw a smile on Spock’s face. “We are on Terran for another 7 days, and I would be very happy to bring Spock over.”

\----

Spock held the small plastic brick up to the light. It was a ‘Lego’ brick, a classic terran toy that had been popular for many centuries. He could see the merit in such a toy, it aided cognitive function, hand-eye coordination and introduced the idea of structure and building to small human children, who lacked the capacity to understand it using only theory.

He did not understand however, why they needed to be such bright lurid colours. Presumably it was to keep the children’s attention, if Jim could be used as an example of his race, Terran children were very easily distracted. Spock liked him though. He was very human, very happy, but his smile was infectious and while he was here, away from the other Vulcans, he wasn’t less ashamed of the small smiles he gave back.

“What is Vulcan like?” Jim asked, building up Lego bricks in a square shape that he claimed was going to be a castle. Spock was rather dubious about the accuracy or complexity of his castle.

“It is much hotter than Iowa. The air is thinner, so it would be harder for you breathe there.”

“Kind of like a desert?” He asked, his eyes were focussed on his task, and Spock decided to pick up more of the plastic bricks to help him build his colourful castle. Jim was making no attempt to colour coordinate and the affect was somewhat unpleasant on the eyes. He chose a simple pattern in a combination of blue and green on the wall he was working on. Just because Jim had no desire to make this pleasant on the eyes did not mean he had to follow in his bad example.

“Yes, it is a desert.” He thought about it, trying to simplify it for Jim. “The rocks are red and the sand is sparkly. My family owns a lot of land and a very big house.”

“Bigger than the farmhouse?”

Spock nodded, “Yes.”

“That’s really cool! Is it a mansion?” He asked.

“It could be described as such I suppose.”

“I want to see it.” Jim said, looking up at him finally. He had very blue eyes, Spock noted.

The request made him stiffen a little bit. He did not want Jim to see Vulcan, because Jim was too emotional for Vulcan, and if they were on Vulcan he would not be able to allow the level of emotion he had given to him already. “I do not think that would be possible.”

Jim frowned, concerned and upset. “Why not?”

“Because…” Spock was momentarily lost for words, “The others would not be kind.”

“But you’re great! Why wouldn’t they be?”

Jim’s innocence was so much greater than Spock’s, even though they had most the same amount of experience in the universe. “Because people, human or Vulcan, sometimes are not.” He wished he completely understood it, but all he knew was that he was different, and different was bad. Perhaps one day he would develop a more sophisticated understanding.

Jim sighed, “Ok… but I still want to see Vulcan. Maybe one day?”

Spock thought about it. “It is not impossible.” He said, uncomfortably. Jim beamed so happily, that he was glad that he had said that and not a simple ‘no’. Jim’s smile was pleasant, and that was a rather unnerving fact in his mind. He chose to ignore it, if he needed to, he would suppress the emotions later.

\---

He and Jim met every day that week, so that they could play. Sometimes they played inside with toys like the lego bricks, sometimes outside around the farm, where Jim showed Spock him around, sneaking in to the old barn and tried to teach him how to play pretend. Spock still didn’t understand it.

It became a routine, that he would have his breakfast with his mum and ask questions about Spock, about when he was going to come over and plan what they would do that day. Today, he wanted to take Spock down to the river to try and catch fish. His mother was quiet, she didn’t really say anything.

When Spock came to the door, he knew something was wrong. He seemed even more demure and serious than usual, and there was a suitcase. He looked up at Amanda and then down at Spock, confusion on his face.

“Our shuttle was cancelled.” Spock said, “We have decided to take an earlier one, so we have to be at the shuttle in 2.31 hours.”

“So… You came to say goodbye…” Jim finished, his head bowed.

Spock swallowed. “Yes.”

Amanda smiled, “You two go talk, I’ll wait here.”

Jim took Spock’s hand and led him in to the living room. “Don’t go!” He said, “I know… I know you have to but… You should stay here and be my best friend.”

“I cannot.” He said quietly, “Thank you for being my friend.”

“It was fun! Today I was going to take you down to the stream so we could catch fish…”

“I’m sure that would have been very enjoyable.”

“…Will I see you again?” He asked.

Spock bit his lip and thought about it, then he slowly nodded. “It is not an impossibility.” Jim launched himself at him in a hug. Spock was a little bit taller than him, but not much, so their faces were almost pressed together as they hugged. Jim clung to him as if by hugging him as tight as possible, he could stop him from leaving. Spock gave a sad look and rested his forehead against Spock’s.

Jim felt warm, and right, there. His toes and his fingers felt fuzzy, like they had been warmed by a fire. There was a strange thumping noise, and he realised that it was the sound of Spock’s heart. He wasn’t sure how he knew it either. Spock was staring in to his eyes, and his mouth began moving, “Parted from me and never parted.” He was whispering, his eyes were almost unfocused and Jim got the strange feeling that he didn’t know what he was saying, but it all seemed important. He did not realist he was speaking in synch with him. “Never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place.” But as soon as he heard the words, they had disappeared from his mind, as if they had never existed in the first place.

He was not sure how long they hugged, but in the hug he felt together with Spock, and he didn’t want that feeling to end. But eventually Spock had to let go, though it didn’t end, he still felt like they were together. Somehow it made the fact that he was leaving ok, because he was absolutely certain they would meet again. “I have to leave now.”

 “Goodbye, Spock.” He whispered, tears threatening his eyes.

Spock gave him a small smile, one that only he was allowed to see. “Goodbye, Jim.”

He watched Amanda and Spock leave by the window. He didn’t go to the stream to go fishing then, instead he stayed inside and moped, to a point where Winona began to worry about him.

He did not go to Vulcan, and he did not see Spock again, and after a few years, the events faded from his mind, the memories disappeared. Even after they met, even though they worked together, they did not remember the two little boys who, for seven days, were inseparable.


	2. Confusion Sets In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! The reaction I've been getting so far has been really great, thank you all for your comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Unfortunately I'm gonna be away next week so the next chapter is gonna be in two weeks. Hopefully it'll be a good one though.

Spock found himself pacing across his quarters restlessly, hands behind his back, fingers laced tightly together. His body felt hot, he was burning up and his mind was just as aflame. He could not stop himself from moving,

He felt and uncontrollable and irrational anger, that tested the limits of his control. But he had to be rational, he had to remain calm and in control of his emotions. He _was_ in control of his emotions. He had to hold on to the last remaining vestiges of his civilized mind before it completely gone. His fingers tensed to attempt to relieve some of the frustration and to stop himself from hurling objects across the room. There was a humming sound from somewhere and he just wanted it to stop, he needed everybody to be quiet, to clear his mind. The joints in his fingers went white with the force he was using to grip his fingers. He wanted to scream.

The time was upon him, as he had feared. He had hoped for such a long time, admittedly rather irrationally, that as he was only half Vulcan he would be spared the madness that this time brought. After all, when he had taken the bonding ceremony with T’Pring as children he had not felt anything, their connection had been very weak, which had given him the hope that he would be spared. But he was not that special, and he was made to undertake this hell like all the others.

He forced himself to stop to try and collect himself and his thoughts. Slowly, he began to calm, enough to lower himself on to the bed to prepare for meditation. Soon he would have to step out of his quarters and speak to the Captain, and be forced to suffer the presence of others, of those pitiful humans. They were so loud, so bright and happy, and their thoughts broadcast so freely, he wasn’t sure he would be able to cope out there. But he needed to request shore leave on New Vulcan and for that, he needed to get himself under control.

\----

Kirk was feeling… off somehow. He wasn’t really sure how to explain it, perhaps he was ill; he was feeling slightly overheated, but mostly he was just on edge, irritable and quick to anger. Three times already he had snapped at crew members for the smallest things and in retrospect, he didn’t know why. After having yelled at Chekov for the sole crime of talking too loudly he decided he was best off not on the bridge and had returned to his quarters in the hope that some relaxation and quiet would calm him down. It seemed to have worked, to a certain extent. The sensory deprivation of a small, quiet room soundproofed against the noise of a busy ship was better than out there, but even still he wasn’t feeling right.

He felt as if he was trapped. Like there was somewhere he needed to be, and it was not on the ship. A single phrase kept playing though his head ‘We meet at the appointed place’ but though it seemed significant to him, he didn’t know where it had come from or why it was so central to his thoughts. Or, most importantly, what was the ‘appointed place’? He knew desperately he had to get there, but he didn’t even know where ‘there’ was.

The door to his quarters opened suddenly without a knock first, and Spock stood there. He was straight backed and stoic as usual, but there appeared to be something wrong. He looked positively ill, green in the face and was almost shaking. Somehow, seeing him made Jim feel better, lifted a weight off his chest that made breathing easier. Perhaps he was just distracted with worry for him, making his own problems seem smaller? “Spock?” He asked, standing up. Had he ever noticed before how dark Spock’s eyes were? How deeply brown and chocolatey? He couldn’t help but stare in to them.

“Captain, I wish to request shore leave on New Vulcan. If we divert from our present course we can be there and return to our projected coordinates with a discrepancy of less than 5 light days.”

Vulcan… Yes, Vulcan fit in to all this somehow. Was that the appointed place? But what would he want with New Vulcan? He rubbed his temple thoughtfully. Suddenly he remembered that Spock needed an answer. “The space stations in the Orion system are state of the art, why don’t you take your shore leave there?”

He saw Spock’s jaw clench slightly, and felt the annoyance along with it. Spock was being very expressive today. “Captain, I have not requested shore leave once, surely I have accumulated enough days to allow for such a trip.” Spock was speaking too fast, it was strange. Jim found the desire come over him to touch him, to soothe him and tell him everything would be alright. Surely it was just worry for his first officer?

“Yes… but the situation in the Orion system is highly delicate and our presence could help them to agree to join the federation. I will not divert without a good reason. If there’s something wrong then tell me.”

There was desperation in Spock’s eyes, and his body tensed, eyes darting around the room. For a second he hesitated, “I… cannot. Please just trust me when I say that I require rest.” His fingers flexed and then clenched in to a fist, “Do not make me beg.”

Kirk nodded slowly. He felt bad for pushing Spock, when he was clearly in so much trouble. “I’ll tell Sulu to plot a course for New Vulcan immediately.”

“Thank you.” Spock stuttered out, and left swiftly, without another word.

Kirk flopped down on his bed, running a hand through his hair. So he wasn’t the only one that was feeling odd. At least Spock seemed to know why he was feeling that way, even if he didn’t want to say. If he had the same thing as Jim, perhaps it would be worth trying to get an answer out of him.

He pressed the button for the conn, “Sulu, plot a course for New Vulcan. Increase speed to Warp 6.”

“Yes, Captain.” Came the response, and he could tell he was keeping some surprise out of his voice.

He changed channels “Uhura, call star fleet and request a redirect to Vulcan. Kirk out.” He turned off the conn. Maybe he should try to nap. It could clear his head, especially since now he couldn’t help but keep thinking about Spock, and his brown eyes. They had seemed to look in to his soul, how had he never noticed that before?

Perhaps he had, he simply hadn’t thought about it. Spock was very attractive, he supposed he’d always known that, but he didn’t know why it seemed so obvious now as if he was seeing him for the first time. Like something had awakened. There was one logical explanation; he was going crazy.

He woke up from his nap half an hour later feeling better and particularly calmer, much to his relief. He decided he would go to the bridge for a while, he had made quite a show earlier and he needed to prove that he was still capable of being a good captain. Weakness was not acceptable.

He had not been on the bridge long before the irritation started to rise again. Perhaps he should go to McCoy, get a mild tranquilizer to keep himself calm. There were very few risks in this part of space, as long as he was mostly lucid they wouldn’t run in to any trouble. Thankfully, before he could snap at anyone, McCoy came in asking to speak to him.

“Spock was supposed to come to me for his physical an hour ago. I’ve sent him messages but he ignores them all, maybe he’ll talk to you.”

Perhaps seeing Spock could calm him again. It had before, for some reason. No, he had felt better because of the nap, not because he had been with Spock for a few paltry scraps of conversation. He nodded, “Ok, I’ll talk to him. Come to think of it, I saw him earlier and he didn’t seem very well, maybe it’s best if he has his physical.”

“Thanks, Jim.”

“I’ll send him to you if I can, Bones.”

Uhura looked over, “Captain, a message from Star Fleet. Permission to redirect denied, presence in Orion is essential.”

He had to hold back a groan. Instead he gave a slight sigh, “Fine, plot a new course back towards the Bellatrix System.” This was not helping his mood.

“I’ll go break the news to Spock.” He sighed. “Uhura, request a visual with the Starfleet officials in this sector. Perhaps I can get them to change their minds.” He doubted it, but damn it he had to try, he had to get to New Vulcan.

_Never and always touching._

_We meet at the appointed place._

The words seemed to becoming clearer, as if correctly tuning in to a radio station or focusing a camera. He didn’t understand it, but he was sure it was important. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment before standing. “Uhura, buzz me if the request goes through. It’s very important I speak to him, hopefully make him understand.”

He walked quickly to Spock’s quarters, attempting to ignore everyone. They were all so frustrating, they walked too loudly, they spoke too loudly, he could feel the anger building, and the heat as well. He felt like he was burning up, almost as if his blood was boiling.

He buzzed Spock’s door. There were a long few seconds of silence and he contemplated barging in, but, just as he was about to override door controls, there came a strained, “Come in.” The door opened and he stepped in.

He looked over at Spock, sitting up on his bed, looking at him with a cold, hard expression. “Listen, Spock… we’ve had to change course back towards Orion. Orders from Star Fleet.”

“What?” Spock stood quickly, eyes wide, “You can’t! I have to- I have to get to New Vulcan!” His eyes were burning and Jim stepped away in fear. Vulcans were a lot stronger than humans, he worried what he could do, even by accident.

“Hey, calm down, Spock, I realize that.” He reached out and put a hand hesitantly on Spock’s arm, to try calm him. It felt so good to touch him, and it seemed to calm Spock but also him as well. The fire in his eyes cooled. He tried to remove his hand, but his hand refused to move. “I’m…” He was so distracted… Spock had a very pretty mouth… “I’m planning on talking to them, seeing if I can make them see sense.” He said, his lips trembling slightly. Since when had he thought of Spock like this?

“Thank you, Captain.” Spock was staring at him, his gaze was so intense… He wasn’t moving away from the touch either.

“Listen, I’m trying really hard for all this and I don’t even know why.”

Spock’s lips pressed together, his teeth clenching. “We do not speak of it.”

“You can tell me, I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” He put his hand over his heart, “You’re my friend, I’ll keep it secret.”

He saw the conflicted look in Spock’s eyes, and slowly, Spock shook his head, “Do not make me… We do not speak of it, even amongst ourselves.”

He pulled away finally, grunting in frustration, “Fine.” He hissed. “Bones has said that you’re not going to your physical.”

“I do not require a physical.”

“It’s Starfleet regulation.” He narrowed his eyes, frustration bubbling up inside him, “Report to Bones for your physical.” He said sharply, “And that’s an order.”

Spock’s teeth bared, and Jim was a little taken aback at how clearly obvious the emotion was. He had noticed emotion in Spock earlier, but this was so much more blatant. “Very well, Captain. I shall report to the Medical Bay immediately.” He brushed past Jim coldly and left.

He went over to Spock’s conn. It was turned off completely, no wonder he hadn’t been getting the messages! Spock never turned off his conn. He called McCoy in the medical ward, “Spock should be coming down to you now. If he doesn’t get there, tell me and I’ll send a security team to drag him kicking and screaming over there if I have to.”

“Thanks, Jim. Something’s not sitting right and I want to look him over.”

Jim was starting to feel hot again… Was it hotter in Spock’s room suddenly? “Yeah, something’s not right with him. Tell me if you find anything.”

“Will do.” He closed the communication channel and rubbed his face. Back to the bridge, he had to wait for the call. Just maybe he could convince Starfleet to allow them to change their course. Every moment on their present course was a moment further away from New Vulcan, and he knew they needed to get there, even if he didn’t know why it seemed so important to him. Maybe it was because it was important to Spock, and he wanted to make sure Spock was alright.

\----

“You still don’t have permission to divert your course. Orion is an important system and it is a essential strategic holding point against the Klingons.” The officer whose name Kirk hadn’t bothered to remember said stubbornly.

His teeth gritted in an attempt not to snap. “Sir, with all due respect, the Enterprise, particularly myself and Commander Spock have been invaluable to the Federation. Surely that allows us certain privileges.” He was so close to begging, “To stop off in New Vulcan for a few days for health reasons.”

“The fact that you are so invaluable to the Federation is exactly why we need the Enterprise in Orion. It shows our faith in them and how important they are to us. We’ll give you a leave of absence after the Orion mission is complete in order to visit New Vulcan.”

Perhaps that was all they would be able to get out of him. It would be agonizing, but the mission wouldn’t take that long, then they could hightail it out to New Vulcan at full speed and Spock could… do whatever he needed to do down there. He sighed in defeat, “Thank you. Kirk out.”

Well, this was good news. He would tell Spock as soon as his physical was done.

All of a sudden, McCoy burst in, “Jim!” He looked worried, “You need to get Spock to New Vulcan or he’ll die. Jim, he’ll die.”

His eyes widened, “What?” Spock couldn’t die! “How?”

“I don’t know, but his body is going crazy. He has a week, 10 days at most. His systems are out of balance, soon the physical stress will flat out kill him.”

He nodded slowly. “Starfleet won’t let me divert.”

“But damnit Jim, you can’t let him die!” He smacked his fists down in front of Kirk, “Spock is going to die and you want to follow star fleet regulations now? Isn’t he your friend?”

“Of course he’s my friend!” He jumped up towards McCoy, teeth bared. “I don’t want him to die!” Something inside him snapped, burning with anger. The madness came over him, “Chekov!” His head snapped over towards Chekov, everyone was staring at them but he did not care.

“Yes, sir?” Chekov snapped to attention.

“What is the fastest you can get us to New Vulcan then back on course?”

There was a moment’s thought, “…Well sir, if we travel at warp 8 we can get to New Vulcan and then to the Orion system and cost ourselves only four days.”

“Then do it.” He snarled.

Checkov hesitated, “….but sir, travelling at warp 8 for that long could potentially damage the ship.”

“I said do it!” He barked, his teeth bared.

Chekov flinched, “Yes sir… if the engines can give it.” He turned away back to the console, shoulders slanted forward away from Kirk in an effort to defend from him.

McCoy grabbed his shoulder, “What is wrong with you?” He asked, taking out his medical scanner. “Damnit, Jim, you’re burning up as well! Get off the bridge, go get some rest!”

He snarled, pulling himself away from McCoy; he did not want to be touched, “I’m going to find Spock.” He walked away, McCoy hurrying after him.

 _Parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched. We meet at the appointed place._ His head hurt.

“No, Jim, you can’t go to see Spock now, not in that condition! Whatever’s happening is bringing out his emotions, he’s especially aggressive.”

But Jim did not listen to him, and as soon as he could, be broke out in to a run down to Spock’s rooms. Before McCoy could catch up he was in his rooms, locking the doors behind him. “Spock!” His nostrils flared.

Spock was lying on his bed, but when Jim came in, he looked up. Somehow Jim found himself a little calmed, but his blood was still boiling. “I’ve diverted back to New Vulcan.” He said, “Despite what Starfleet wants.” He snarled, “But I want to know why.”

Spock’s shoulders tensed, “No.” He said, “We do not speak of it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He sneered, “But you’re fucking dying!” He brought himself closer to the bed, to Spock, “I am not losing you because of some damn order from Starfleet. And if I’m going to get given hell because of this, I want to know why.”

“Please.”

“I’m not taking that anymore! Tell me why I’m diverting to New Vulcan.” His voice was dangerous and low.

Spock’s fingers laced together. “It has to do with… biology.” He said quietly.

Kirk’s head tilted. Slowly, he was calming. “Biology? As in…” He coughed slightly, “Sex?” He asked.

Spock nodded quietly, “Have you ever wondered how Vulcans choose their mates?”

“I…” Suddenly the anger was gone, instead there was palpable embarrassment. “Hadn’t considered it. Presumably er… logically?”

“Quite the opposite. We go in to a state where all logic is stripped away from us, where we are taken back to a time when we were barbaric and we use ancient ritual to attempt to control it. It is the Pon Farr, the mating frenzy.”

“But can’t you control-”

“I have tried.” Spock cut him off, almost barked, “I had hoped I would be spared it, but the ancient drives are stronger than I had expected.”

“So you have to return to New Vulcan and… mate?” The word sounded strange.

Spock nodded, “Like the giant eelbirds of Regulus Five or the salmon on earth… I must return home when it calls me and mate.”

“Or die.” Kirk muttered. The words rang profound. Spock nodded. He took a deep breath, “Thank you… we will be orbiting New Vulcan soon.” And then he left, before he did something he regretted. The thing that worried him was that he didn’t know what it might be, his urges weren’t to punch him.

\---

They stood in the turbolift to the bridge, McCoy looking between Spock and Kirk, who both were looking rather bothered, flushed green and pink respectively and burning up. Spock was looking better than he had when he had gone for his physical, perhaps it was in anticipation for being able to going to Vulcan, but stull not well. Spock turned slightly so that he could look at McCoy, “I assume you have surmised my predicament?” He asked.

McCoy nodded awkwardly, “Yes… it was the ferret that made me realize it.”

“Ah yes… the female ferret, killed by its own metabolism if its heat is not relieved. I’m surprised I did not think of it myself.” He looked over at Jim, “Captain… at this time we are overcome by an insanity, you would find it… distasteful.”

“Nonsense.” Kirk put on a brave smile, “After all, you have put up all with my madnesses.” McCoy glanced over at Kirk, knowing how he had acted earlier better than Spock.

“Then I would be honored if you would accompany me. There is a brief ceremony to be performed.”

“Am I allowed? I thought you didn’t talk about it,”

“But still, you know, and it is my right to be accompanied by my closest friends.”

Kirk gave a warm smile, “Then I’d love to.”

Spock turned to McCoy, “And would you, too, Dr McCoy.”

“It would be an honor.”

They stepped out in to the bridge. Uhura turned to them, “Holding on Vulcan hailing frequencies for your orders, Captain.”

“Open the channels.” She nodded at him to indicate she had, “Vulcan Space Central, this is the USS Enterprise requesting permission to assume standard orbit.”

A voice came over the speakers, “To the USS Enterprise from Vulcan Space Central. Permission granted. From all of New Vulcan, welcome. Is Commander Spock with you?”

Spock stood a little straighter, chin up even though they could not see him, “This is Spock.”

“There is a video request for you. Stand by to open visual channels.” The voice said.

“Acknowledged.” Uhura leaned over to switch the central viewer from the external view.”

A beautiful Vulcan woman appeared on screen, with long black hair. She held herself regally, as all Vulcans seemed too, and she had the most beautiful face. But somehow Jim didn’t find her at all alluring, not in the same way Spock was. The Vulcan features seemed uninteresting on her face.

“Spock.” She spoke with minimal emotion, “It is I.”

He bowed his head slightly in greeting, “T’Pring. Parted from me, and never parted.”

Jim started. Those words! They were the words in his head, but how? Why did he know them? He shook his head to clear it, he was sure it was something as simple as having heard Spock saying them. This had probably been playing on his mind for some time, he may have spoken the words before and something about them had imprinted themselves on Kirk.

“Never and always touching and touched, we meet at the appointed place.” Kirk mouthed along slightly with him.

Her face did not change, she didn’t show any reaction, “Spock, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched, I await you.” Something about her seemed wrong, perhaps it was hopeful thinking but he thought he saw sadness in her. They gave each other the Vulcan salute and the screen went black.

Uhura’s eyes cast down, and she most certainly was sad, “She’s beautiful.” Kirk was sure he heard sadness in her voice.

McCoy turned to Spock, “Who is she?”

“T’Pring. My wife.”

So they were actually married? Somehow this frustrated Kirk, he did not like her and he didn’t know why, apart from a slight possessive feeling down in his chest. “Your wife?” He blurted out, “Then what’s the ceremony for?”

Spock did not speak right away. “We must get to the transporter room.”

Jim realized quickly he probably didn’t want to divulge that information from their secretive culture in front of everyone, so reluctantly he nodded and they walked back to the turbo lift.

When the three of them were in the private of the turbolift, Spock turned to address them, “She is not quite my wife. We were betrothed as children.” Children… there was something about that that rang a bell in his head, but he could not fathom it, “The two form a mental link so that when the time comes, they can find each other.” The appointed place, Kirk assumed. “It is… more than a betrothal but perhaps less than a marriage.”

“And you’re finalizing that bond now? Making the marriage official?” McCoy asked. Jim found himself unable to speak, in anger, jealousy or sadness, he was not sure, not sure even why he would feel those things.

Spock nodded, “Exactly.”

The lift opened to the transport room and in silence they stepped on to the transporter pads. The coordinates had already been inserted, which was good, because Spock was still on edge and Jim refused to speak.

After an awkward moment of waiting there, it was McCoy who finally said; “Energize.”


	3. The Call of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! But now I'm back from my grandparents and I'm pretty happy with this one. This is the big meaty chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for making you wait, so if you want with the next chapter I'll post a sort of preview of a Kirk/Spock Highschool AU I'm working on to make it up to you. Please enjoy!

New Vulcan was warm and red, with hot sand underneath their feet. Slowly, Spock turned on the spot, looking around them and drinking in the surroundings. “Visually, it is very similar to Vulcan although the air is thicker.” He murmured, mostly to himself it seemed. He knelt down, brushing his fingers through the sand, “It may be similar, but it is not the same.” He said, somewhat sharply, flicking the sand from his fingers and standing.

Jim frowned, Spock had not been to New Vulcan before, had he not wanted to return? “Yeah, but it’s better than nothing.” McCoy muttered, glancing over at Spock. Spock did not answer or even spare him a glance and Jim cast his eyes down. McCoy sighed, looking between them, “You two, really.”

Spock didn’t react, he turned, looking out towards a stone structure nearby, “This way.” He said, walking purposefully towards it, the first time he had addressed them directly since they had beamed down. “This is the place of koonut kalifee.” He said, stopping again to look around. Red stone pillars marked out a circular auditorium, and in the centre was a raised dais. From the dais hung a green oddly shaped gong, that after a moment of observation, Spock went up to. He picked up a hammer made out of the same green mineral and raised his hand to strike the gong.

As he did so, Jim suddenly raised his hand, “Spock! Are you sure you want to do this?” He said, a madly desperate look in his eyes. McCoy quietly looked between them. Jim felt his head starting to hurt.

Spock’s eyes seemed calm, but they could see the barely restrained emotions behind them. “It is the only way.” He said, rather flatly. Jim looked back down at the floor. Spock drew his hand back, and struck the gong with the hammer, causing the sound to ring out along the empty planes.

Suddenly, Jim stood up stock straight as if he had been electrified as the sound ran through him, his eyes wide open. He didn’t speak, but he shook with the sudden tension. McCoy continued to look between them, a slight frown on his face, attempting to piece together a puzzle that didn’t appear to fit. Jim relaxed slowly. Spock was still looking away from them, he hadn’t even seen the change in Jim. “The wedding party approaches.”

They heard the sound of bells and marching, that rung through Jim’s head. He felt as if he had been awakened, snapped in to a state of hyperawareness that he had never experienced, as if his mind was vaster than it had ever been, he did not understand it and it was frightening. Slowly he stepped backwards, towards McCoy and normality. As he movied, McCoy looked over, concerned. Jim was confused but found himself unwilling to speak again, for fear that he break the atmosphere. This was important to Spock, and he had already acted out once. He must be happy for Spock.

Spock struck the gong once more, as the sound got louder, and they saw them. The Vulcans were dressed in silver decorative armour which must have burned in the heat of the sun. They held instruments, racks of bells held by a frame that was the same shape as the gong. Jim thought it looked like a coffin.

Behind them were two other Vulcans in regal armour carrying some type of Litter chair. There was a slow sense of rhythm as they marched in to the arena.  “Jim, that’s T’Pau.” McCoy leaned over.

Kirk nodded, “The only person ever to turn down a seat on the federation council, I know.” He murmured.

“I had no idea Spock’s family had such an influence.” He murmured to Jim, but he hardly responded, intently watching them.

Behind T’Pau was T’Pring, just as regal and coldly beautiful as she had been on the video. Jim couldn’t help but dislike her, he had no reason to, but still it was a persistent, deep feeling. He felt like Spock deserved better than her, he didn’t want Spock to be with her.

The procession continued, with more Vulcans carrying the bells and something that they couldn’t see as it was wrapped in cloth. Presumably paraphernalia for the ceremony. T’Pau raised her hand in a Vulcan salute and Spock walked towards her, raising his hand to offer the same gesture.

She turned to look at McCoy and Kirk, whose eyes were still wide and bright, drinking in the scene. “Spock…” She said, “Are our ceremonies for outworlders?”

Considering how few Vulcans were left, he was surprised it was still kept so secretive. “They are not outworlders. They are my friends.” She continued to look disapproving, “I am permitted this.”

She looked over towards them, “Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy.”

McCoy nodded, “Hello, ma’am.” He said, “Pleasure to see you again.”

She nodded at him, “Your services during the destruction of Vulcan were appreciated.” She turned back to Spock, “How does thee pledge their behaviour?”

Spock straightened up slightly, “With my life.” He said gravely.

She turned to address them, her expression calm and her movements graceful; did all Vulcan women have this same sense of regal purposefulness? “What thee are about to see, comes down from the time of the beginning. This is the Vulcan heart, the Vulcan soul.” They nodded gravely.

Spock left them to strike the gong again. T’Pring looked over at him as he did so, and Kirk was sure he saw the same sadness, the same void of hope. The sound reverberated around them, calling at them. “The ceremony can begin.” She raised herself from the chair to the raised dais. “T’Pring.” She raised up her left hand and T’Pring came towards her, “Spock.” His head bowed, he came towards her.

Spock and T’Pring raised their hands to T’Pau’s, their fingertips connected and she began speaking. She spoke of the importance of the ancient bonding ritual and the linking of two minds; the irrevocable connection between two people in all manners of trust, love and life. Two become one and one becomes two. Jim stared and listened intently, almost hypnotised by it.

“Spock, you will be a part of T’Pring, to care for and be cared for.” She then took Spock’s hand from where it touched hers and placed it on Spock’s head, his fingers pressed in to the meld points. Jim jolted up, his eyes wide again as pain shot through his spine, as if someone had shot a spike though him. McCoy started, but nobody was paying any attention to them. Jim shivered in an attempt to hold away the pain, clenching his fists and digging his nails in to his palm.  Spock also seemed to twitch, but McCoy was far too concerned with Jim to notice; for all he knew it was part of the bonding process.

McCoy grabbed his arm, “Jim.” He whispered in his ear.

“I’m-” he shuddered, letting out a breath, “Fine.”

“T’Pring, you shall be part of Spock, to love him and to be loved,” They took T’Pring’s hand and placed it on Spock’s head. As the meld points met her fingers, Jim felt as if something was tearing out a piece of his heart and his mind, ripping it from him. His whole body was pain and he collapsed in to the sand, hands clutching his head, body convulsing. Spock let out an involuntary cry.

“Jim!” McCoy dropped to the floor beside him, hands quickly going to his medical supplies to find something for the pain. “Damn it stop what you’re doing!”

 Spock was lost in the melding to create the bond, but T’Pau pulled them apart. “Stop!” She called.

As soon as the meld was broken, Jim stopped thrashing, panting and shivering. “What’s happening? You’re killing him!” McCoy said, rolling Jim on to his back to check him out. Jim was gasping raggedly for breath, muscles twitching.

T’Pau frowned, “He will be fine for the time. Spock…” She turned to Spock, “Why did you not tell me that you had bonded to Kirk?”

Spock turned to Jim, a concerned look on his face, “I… was unaware. If I had, I did not do it intentionally.”

Jim’s eyes blinked open, “Bones?” He groaned, “What- what happened?” He swallowed. His muscles twitched in spasms, his breathing laboured.

T’Pau looked over at him, “You have a bond with Spock. When he attempted to form a bond with T’Pring, your bond rejected it and it caused you pain.”

“I felt it as well, perhaps not as greatly as Jim, but my mind is more disciplined than a human’s.”

T’Pring stepped back, watching them with a calculating look, “May I be relieved?” She asked, head bowed politely.

T’Pau nodded, “For the time being” She said, “We must find out what has happened before the ceremony can continue.” She seemed very relived to be able to leave, and stepped away from them quietly, away from the auditorium.

McCoy helped Jim to his feet, the pain slowly disappearing. “What do you mean I… have a bond with Spock?” He asked, a little breathlessly.

“It is as it sounds.” She said and turned to Spock, hand raised, “I must probe your mind.”

He nodded, “I understand.” He said, bowing his head and letting her fingers rest against his meld points. For a moment there was silence and everything was still, even Jim’s breathing softened to make sure he didn’t break the silence.

Then, they broke away. “You were children.” She said, “Before you were supposed to bond with T’Pring. That was why the bond with her did not take.”

He nodded, “The bond was unusually weak.” He murmured, “But before that time I would not have known how to perform the ceremony. How could I have bonded with Jim?” His hand came up to rub his temple.

“It is rare, but children have occasionally formed bonds outside the ceremony. Their telepathy is raw and unprotected, and when two children who have a close bond are in a highly emotional state, a bond can form.”

“Look, I’m sorry, I hate to burst your bubble,” Jim held up a hand, “But I didn’t know Spock as a kid, I lived in Iowa!”

Spock’s head tilted slightly, “Yes… I recall it now. “It was some months before… the so’lik… for a week… we were both 7.” It seemed words had become difficult for him, his voice husky.

Jim frowned, “Now… hang on. When I was… seven I did meet a Vulcan. The abassador’s son…. The…” He trailed of and his eyes widened, “Fuck that was you! I had forgotten! That was fucking you! And you- you bonded with me!” He backed away slightly, away from them. Spock was doing nothing. His eyes had closed and his hands were laced together in front of his face. “Listen to me!” He screamed, his hands balled in to fists, bringing them up defensively.

T’Pau regarded Jim, “Spock will not answer you now, he is in the blood fever. It was initiated by the beginning of the ceremony. I have never seen a human go through Pon farr before, but you have been showing remarkably similar effects.”

“He’s been like that all day. Guess it makes sense now.” McCoy said, looking over at Spock, standing there like a statue and Jim’s wild, scared look.

She nodded at his comment, “We can break your bond if you so choose.  Our customs should not be binding on you, not without your consent.” T’Pau told Jim.

He hesitated and reflexively felt sick at the prospect of breaking the bond, “No… Don’t do that. Not just yet. I need… I need time to think first. To decide.”

“But Jim, Spock doesn’t have time.” He growled.

“He has a few hours doesn’t he? All I need is a few hours…”

“Captain Kirk.” T’Pau said, raising a hand to show that hers was the last word, “I will wait an hour for you, then I will break the bond. You cannot make Spock wait.” She insisted.

He nodded, “Fine, one hour.” He said, taking out his communicator, “Bones, are you coming?”

He shook his head, “I’m going to stay with Spock. If you’re going to keep him waiting, while he gets weaker and weaker, he might need help.” He said.

He flipped his communicator open, “Kirk to transporter room.”

“Transporter room, Jones here.” Came the reply.

 “One to beam up from these coordinates.”

“Understood.” He flipped his communicator closed stood still, waiting for the transporter, “Spock… I won’t be long.” Spock’s head moved towards him, but he was not sure if he had registered the words or just moved towards the sound. Then he was being beamed back up to the ship.

He did not speak after he materialised in the transporter room. Instead, he started to jog, slowly at first mout of the transporter room before breaking out in to a run along the corridor, desperate to get to his room. When there, he immediately turned to his computer and slammed his fingers against the buttons roughly, “Call Spock Prime.” He barked in to the voice recognition microphone.

For a moment, he stared at the blank screen, his leg jerking, trying to stop himself from pacing, trying to keep still. He pressed his hand against his knee, gripping it tightly. Then the screen lit up and he saw the elder Spock, “James, is something wrong?”

The rage bubbled back up in his throat. “You should have warned me!” He said, sharper than he intended, “I know you don’t like to ‘get involved’ but damn it you should have warned me!” His fists slammed down on the table.

“James... Calm down.”  He said, his face calm. “Explain.”

“He and I… You and I… we… your pon farr…”

“Spock has gone in to Pon Farr… have you been asked to act as champion? I had assumed that it wouldn’t have happened, after all, I didn’t know if T’Pring had even survived…”

“Champion? What? No! He put his hands to his head and groaned, “That’s not it! We’re bonded! You should have told us that we bonded!”

“In my timeline, we weren’t… not for a very long time. James, what is happening? Slow down and explain.”

He growled angrily, “Your- His Pon Farr came around. The bonding ceremony started and suddenly I’m- I’m on the ground and there’s so much pain and….I found out that he bonded with me! As children! You should have warned me… should have warned me…” He muttered.

“You and your Spock met as children? That did not happen in my timeline. Do you remember how you met?”

“Uhh…” He thought about it for a moment, “Yeah… it was at some function, I don’t know what for, but it must have been important… There was a kid and I remember thinking he looked funny, that was Spock…” He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bring up the memories.

“Why were you there?”

“Well… I think it was because mom couldn’t get a babysitter and since she was on her own she had to…” He looked up at the screen, his eyes wide with sudden realisation, “She had to go… so she had to take me.”

“And in my timeline, she would have stayed while your father went alone.”

Jim shook his head, rubbing his face. “But that won’t stop it, won’t stop me from being in this predicament. I’ve never... I’ve never thought about him this way, and now I have to marry him or… lose this connection? I don’t want to lose this connection, it feels… special.”

“Someone once told me that Jim and I had a bond that stretched beyond time. You were lucky, we were not, we did not realise the connection we had, how deep it went, before it was almost too late. Only because he found me did we have another chance.” He said, “Maybe this is a good thing. Have you ever had any… feelings for him?”

Throughout all the blood pumping in his head, burning him up, he knew that this was difficult for the Elder Spock. They didn’t show emotion, but here he was, almost baring his soul to Jim in order to help him. He raised his hand to the monitor in an attempt at contact. “I don’t know, I’ve never… thought about it.” He breathed. “Did… did you love him?”

“He was my thy’la. My world.”

Jim nodded, “Do you think I could love him?” His hands were shaking.

“Out of all the people that you could ask, am I the one to tell you about emotions. You must make the decision, look inside yourself, and if you believe that you can, then bond with him. If not, the bond can be broken… but remember, the bond was initialised unintentionally, there must have been a connection to begin with. Live long and prosper.” The viewing screen went blank.

He felt as if there was an emptiness in his heart. He tried to remember, remember that week. For a second he recalled something. The sun streami ng in through the window, Spock examining a lego brick  in fascination while he watched him. But most of all there was warmth in him, a sense of pure happiness that he’d seen so rarely in his difficult childhood. Was that what it would be like to be bonded to him?

He felt a smile on his face, and he laid his head down on the desk, trying to remember. But that was just from a child, someone who had not been hurt or had hurt others. That Jim had been an innocent child, and he was a starship captain.

So he thought about Spock. He hadn’t liked him when they had first met, and there were still times he couldn’t stand him. But Spock was always there for him, and they would die for each other. People had told him about what had happened after he had died, and he remembered the tears in Spock’s eyes as they spoke, reaching for each other. He had been told that every day while he had been recovering, Spock had come to visit him, to look after him.

He had been true to himself trapped in the engine room and about to die. He had been so scared, and he had gone to Spock for comfort. He trusted Spock with his life, could he trust him with his heart as well? He had always known he couldn’t lose Spock, and even when they had hated each other they acted well off each other and worked well together. He knew he didn’t love Spock, not in a romantic way at least, but thinking back now, they had always had some connection, some bond keeping them together.

They had been happy together as children, they had been happy and now, working together on their ship. He couldn’t lose Spock to T’Pring and since they were together anyway, how different could it be if they were bonded or married? The idea of kissing him wasn’t repugnant, in fact it was something that he imagined could be quite pleasant and he was rather attractive as well. They could take it as slowly as they liked and Jim was always a fan of sex.

He had to make a decision, and now. Do it or lose Spock forever. He knew there was no real choice, he had to take this chance because there would never be anyone better for him than Spock. His heart felt warm with the thought.w

He looked at the time, and his head jerked up. Had he really been thinking for that long? He had five minutes. Five minutes and the bond between him and Spock would be broken, and then Spock and T’Pring would be married, they would have to be, or Spock would die. He couldn’t get to Vulcan in less than five minutes could he?

He had to try. He jumped up, scrambling out the door. All that was in his mind was Spock, he needed to get to him. He was still a little scared; it was a big decision that he was making and he was rushing it, not that he had any other choice, but that’s what he did. He worked on instinct, and his instinct was telling him to get to Spock. He was disoriented, slamming in to walls and skidding along attempting to dodge people until he found himself in the transporter room, stumbling on to a transporter. “Take me down to the planet!” He barked to the technician, “Now!”

The ensign jumped to attention, “Yes, sir!” It seemed to take an age before he was beamed down, then he was running again, through the sand. He checked his watch, the hour was up. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

“Spock!” He called out. He was still there where he had left him, standing, eyes closed, fingers laced. “Did you do it yet, did you break the bond?” He looked desperately over at T’Pau. He would have felt it right? Even if it was half the pain he had felt when they had tried to bond Spock and T’Pring it would have been agony. T’Pau shook her head and he sighed in relief.

He took Spock’s head in his hands, “Spock.” He murmured, “We were the lucky ones.” He laughed, “We were lucky.” The warmth filled his heart. The happiness he remembered, while holding Spock, returned and he couldn’t help but smile. Spock’s eyes were still closed but he was responding, muscles twitching. Seeing him like this, Jim found the sudden urge to kiss him, gently pressing his lips to Spock’s. Spock responded, lips moving almost imperceptibly, kissing him back.

He let go of him, but Spock’s hand darted out to grab his wrist, holding uncomfortably tight. He jumped slightly, looking over at T’Pau but didn’t pull away because he knew it would make him tighten his hold. “We must start the ceremony now. You are… distracting him.” She said, a little contempt in her voice.

Slowly, Jim nodded. “I don’t know the ceremony… if I mess up, I’m sorry.” He looked over at McCoy, that was sitting in the corner and smiled at him, “Do you still want to be here, Bones? I know it’s a bit weird.”

McCoy stood, “I’ll stay for the ceremony, I said that I would And if two of my best friends are gonna get married, I should be there for them. ” He helped T’Pau up from her chair again and they walked together to the dais.

He gave a confident grin, “Couldn’t think of anyone better to be my best man.”

T’Pau gently pulled Spock away from Jim, he growled lowly like an animal, staring in to her eyes in challenge but acquiesced. She must have had greater mental power than him or something. As she had with T’Pring and Spock, she held both of their hands in the air. Kirk heard the bells again, but he didn’t care. He was scared, terrified in fact, but he didn’t care; something about this felt right and he was elated.

He barely cared about what she was saying, the same spiel as before he assumed, but he was just staring intently in to Spock’s eyes. He realised somehow that some of the ceremony was carried out in Ancient Vulcan, but he found he understood, perhaps through the fragile bond he shared with Spock.

Then, she took Spock’s hand and placed it on his meld points. She did the same to him, and as his fingers pressed in to Spock’s meld points, it happened.

All of a sudden, he felt like he was being broken in to thousands of pieces. All he saw was blue, shattered and glittering, broken and beautiful. There was a flow, a gust of air or a wave and he saw the green. He was shattered, jagged, confused pieces of a consciousness. Though the green was also fragmented it seemed more ordered, cut in to lines. He reached over towards it, desperately, trying to find some togetherness.

And then they collided, and it felt beautiful, there were sparks in front of his eyes. Everything felt so perfect, and he was together. They intertwined and twisted. The fragments fit together and became solid, turning a bright gold, so bright it almost blinded him. Him and Spock, Spock and him, both of them, together, us, we, one, I. There was no longer Spock and Jim, there was only one, one consciousness.

And then they broke apart, and there was Kirk and Spock once more. They were in pieces again and it felt so cold, but the pieces still glittered gold, still together. Suddenly, he awoke, eyes wide open, gasping desperately for breath. “It’s done.” He muttered, shuddering. His nerves felt like they were on fire and there were tears on his face in happiness.

Spock’s eyes were watching him, hungry. T’Pau looked between them, “The bond is complete.” She stepped away from them, back towards the chair. She turned to McCoy, “You will probably want to beam back up to the ship.”

McCoy nodded and Kirk looked over at him, “I’ll er… see you in a bit.” Jim smiled awkwardly, and Spock growled, pulling him closer.

“Mine,” He heard him growl, in a deep, husky way that rather made him blush.

He hadn’t expected this, or rather, he had forgotten about the actual ‘mating’ part, but sex was always a plus in his books. “Which way is the house?” T’Pau pointed. “Er… thank you.” She seemed unperturbed, he assumed this must be normal behaviour after a bonding ceremony.

“Hold on a moment, Jim.” McCoy said.

Spock’s hands were pulling at his shirt, tearing it, “I’d make it quick.” He backed away from Spock, trying to move towards the house, glancing behind him to make sure he was going the right way. He did not want to have sex in the sand.

He looked in to his medical supply bag, “Painkillers,” He took out a hypospray, “And a few sachets of medical grade lube.” He handed them to Kirk, who chuckled breathily, shoving them in his trouser pocket. Spock grabbed him and his lips were on his neck, biting down.

“J-Jesus, Bones, you carry these around in your first aid kit?” He chuckled, “I always knew that you were a- ahhhh…” He wasn’t sure he would be able to finish the sentence, “Oh you get the idea,” Damnit Spock was hot, and his lips felt so good. He had no idea Spock was so talented.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t take too long before you come back to the ship!” McCoy said. “And I’d rather not have details.”

Jim nodded and the grunted as Spock’s teeth sunk in to his neck. He would have so many bruises by the time he was finished, and he was sure that was the intention –to mark him. “Come on then,” He muttered to Spock, though words seemed to be lost on him, attempting to pull away for long enough for them to abscond to the house.

McCoy shuddered, and flipped open his communicator, “One to beam up, energise.” He said. He would leave them to their… fun.


	4. Blood Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this little story, I've really enjoyed writing it and the reaction I've gotten has been great! I have a few other ideas for K/S stories so we may meet again. 
> 
> Oh, also there's explicit sex in this chapter (though you should already know that) but if you don't want to read it, the first line afterwards is "Then Spock’s head moved up, glancing from side to side" so if you want to skip it, go to that.

The route to the house was longer than he had expected and he spend most of it running away (in the nicest way possible) from an animalistic, predatory Spock. The change in him was quite extraordinary; this side of him that was so instinctive and basic had clearly been buried deeply inside his psyche. Jim already looked ravished and they hadn’t even gotten to the house yet, there were at least three marks on his neck that he knew of and Spock had already managed to tear his shirt of. That would be difficult to explain when they returned to the transporter room.

“I really hope nobody’s home.” He joked breathlessly, glancing back at Spock before opening the door to the house and jogging inside. Spock didn’t answer, rather just growled, shoulders hunched forwards and darted towards him, pinning him against the wall, making him gasp with the force. Obviously he was done allowing Jim to run.

Up until now, Jim had been very passive, his main goal being to get them to the house so that they didn’t have to fuck in the sand. But he could give as good as he took and he refused to lie there and be submissive. He pushed his hands underneath Spock’s shirt, dragging his nails along his back and caught his mouth in a kiss.

Spock was not inexperienced with kissing, he and Uhura had made that quite clear while they were together. But there was little finesse to this kiss, but a rough, urging dominance and he caught Jim’s lips between his teeth, sucking on it. Jim broke the kiss, pushing Spock away slightly which made him growl. “Mine.” Spock hissed and for a second, Jim was taken aback that he had finally spoken.

“Yeah, yeah.” He muttered in reply, pushing Spock back slightly so he could grab his shirt and pull it over his head. “But we can’t fuck if we still have clothes on.” He wasn’t sure why he was still talking, he didn’t think Spock could still hear him but he liked talking during sex. He threw Spock’s shirt away and to apologise for having pushing him away he grabbed his ass and squeezed. Spock had such a great bum and he finally got to properly appreciate it.

He used his grip to pull Spock against him, pressing their hips eagerly together. Spock responded with a low growl from the back of his throat and fucking hell it was such a hot sound. He ground his hips against Jim’s, and he could feel his erection through the tight Starfleet issue trousers. He purred gently in approval, squeezing more.

He kissed Spock again and Spock kissed back so harshly that his lips were swollen. Jim’s hips were jerking instinctively against Spock’s, rutting against each other like animals. Spock grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his hips, pinning them above them against the wall. He dipped his head in to Jim’s neck neck and sucked on the skin. Jim gave a sharp intake of breath and gasped. He bit down and his body arched against Spock’s, moaning.

But Jim didn’t like being submissive. He knew that in the end he would have to be, this time at least, but he wasn’t going to go down without a fight, Spock would have to earn it. His foot hooked around Spock’s leg and used it to trip him, pushing him to the ground, even though Spock still had his hands. He straddled him, returning the love bites. He bit down hard and Spock gave an audible cry of pleasure. It sounded delicious, so badly did he want to illicit that sound from Spock again, especially when he was back in his right mind. It would be even more of a triumph then.

He pulled his hands away as he had the advantage from his position, grabbing Spock’s hair roughly with one hand. He’d always wanted to mess up that perfect, stupid hair of his. He pulled his head up to kiss him, biting his lip somewhat harshly. He felt Spock’s chest rumble as he growled, and he was sure that a human couldn’t make such a sound. Spock’s hands hooked around his waistband and he sharply pulled his trousers and underwear down to his knees, hands kneading at Jim’s buttocks. He groaned and shifted a little bit backwards in to the hands and so that he could reach down and palm Spock’s cock through his trousers. His hips jerked and he made a strangled noise.

He smirked, leaning in, pushing Spock’s hands away from his bum a little reluctantly pinning them down by his sides while he leaned in, kissing along his jaw. His tongue darted out on his neck and pressed his tongue against his pulse point. His lips caught the lobe of his ear and then his tongue darted upwards along the pointed shell of his ear.

Spock gasped and arched upwards, but then growled, pushing Jim up and rolling them over so he was on top instead, “Submit to me.” He hissed.

Jim grinned at the sound of the challenge, “Make me.” He purred, baring his teeth in an instinctive action of challenge. Spock practically roared as he descended upon Jim, tearing the remnants of his clothes. In response Jim raked his fingers along Spock’s back, nails digging in deeply to try and cause a reaction.

Spock’s hands traced his front, along his chest and across his back. One hand caught a nipple and pinched, causing him to hiss and dig his nails deeper in to Spock’s back. He would have to check and see if he had drawn blood later. HIs legs were pushed apart and the long, thin hands trailed upwards from his ankles, along his thighs and squeezed. They were pushed up and over Spock’s shoulders, which made him shiver a little bit. It made him a little uncomfortable, he didn’t like to feel so exposed.

He wouldn’t give up yet. He slipped his legs out and put his heel on his shoulder, pushing him back. He jumped up slightly in to a crouch and on top of Spock, his hands moving to Spock’s trousers and pulling them down, pinning him down to stop him from moving.

He took a moment to look over Spock, fully naked. Well that was one question answered; Vulcans had a biology that was very similar to humans. He grabbed Spock’s knees and pushed them down to keep him still, positioning himself on top of his legs.

He took a hold of his cock, stroking a few times. He was already very hard, whether that was a pon farr thing or just pure arousal he didn’t know and though it fleetingly crossed his mind, there were more important things to think about. He bowed his head slightly and his tongue darted out against the head of his cock, eyes rolled upwards as high as possible in order to watch Spock.

Spock gasped lowly and his head fell back against the floor. Jim grinned, slowly licking along the shaft. He loved giving oral sex, with men and women. It gave him a sense of power and dominance while giving pleasure to the other person. He pressed his lips to the head and slowly took him in, listening to the sounds he was making.

A hand wound in his hair and he growled in warning, but the hand did not move just yet. He was asserting some dominance, Jim didn’t like it but he sucked gently, sliding up and down. Spock gasped quietly, his hand tightening its hold to an almost painful level.

Jim opened his mouth, breaking the pressure and moving up to look at him. There was a whine and an insistent tug on his hair. “Let go.” He hissed, “Or I won’t do it.” Spock snarled in response and pushed down again, more insistently, but he refused to yield. “Let go.” He repeated. The grip loosened but didn’t release.

He opened his mouth again and continued, sucking again with a little more pressure. His tongue worked against the underside, and the gasps Spock was making turned to whimpers. He pulled away, and Spock pulled on his head, but he refused. Spock growled and pushed harder, but Jim remained adamant. So instead Spock deployed a different tactic. Hand still wound in his hair, he pulled Jim’s head back violently, making him grunt, and so his neck was exposed. He used his hold to pull Jim up, shifting his own position in to once of dominance and pressed himself bodily against Jim, head in his neck. “Submit.” He hissed.

Though it hurt and was largely ineffectual, he jerked his head away, nearly wincing as it tugged on his hair. “No.” He breathed. The free hand was running up his thigh, the fingers digging deeply in to his flesh. He reached his ass and squeezed roughly, making Jim gasp. Spock was not gentle but it felt so good. The fingers squeezed and pulled at them while at the same time Spock went for his neck to make another mark. He kept jerking his head away and generally not being submissive, but it was more of a symbolic gesture than a practical one. He was rather trapped and enjoying it.

Then he felt a finger pressing against his hole and he twitched, jerking away. “Be careful” He hissed, grabbing his hand and holding it away. He reached over for one of the lube sachets and shakily opened with his teeth. He pulled Spock’s hand in front of him and squeezed it on to his fingers. One of them had to be sensible, and since it was his ass on the line, he decided he would do it this time. “Now you can.” He said.

He held the wrist firmly and slowly moved his fingers along Spock’s, caressing them and spreading the lubricant.  As he did so, Spock paused from his attack on his neck to look over at him, at the way he was caressing his fingers. In the moment of quiet, Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Spock’s fingers.  Then, he let go of Spock’s wrist and the battle began again.

The hand in his hair jerked his head back again and he made a slight surprised and choked noise and panted. The fingers returned, squeezing his arse. He twitched at the feeling of the wet, cold lube on his skin.

Spock changed their positions, moving his hand from Jim’s hair to the front of his neck, using his hold to push Jim down to the ground. He froze automatically, but he didn’t try to escape because he knew that it would make him tighten his hold. He raised a hand and tried to alleviate the pressure, lying submissively on his back. Spock moved between his legs, pushing his legs to the side.

The fingers probed against his hole again and he breathed deeply, trying to be relaxed and calm. He shuddered slightly as he felt the finger slowly push inside against all the resistance. Spock was lucky this wasn’t the first time he had done this.

Since Spock was somewhat distracted, he pulled the hand off his neck, grunting slightly, and put his arm in the way to block. He relaxed more now he wasn’t panicking about his neck and the finger slipped more easily inside him, making him sigh in pleasure. Spock attempted to grab his neck again but he blocked, growling at him, “No.” He hissed.

He could feel the finger and how close it was to his prostate, making him whimper but he refused to shift or jerk his hips to get closer. Spock was silent, but he saw an almost mischievous look in Spock’s eyes. He returned it with a stony, defiant gaze.

Another finger made its way inside him and he gasped lowly, attempting to relax again. Any tensing at this point would be very bad. The fingers stretched and scissored, and he was panting slowly, trying to keep himself still. He pulled Spock down with a hand on his shoulder, kissing him, pulling his legs in towards his chest to make room for Spock on top of him.

Spock licked at his lips and he opened them to a possessive tongue which explored his mouth. Then the fingers darted against his prostate and his hips jerked automatically, making him call out. He lay there and panted frantically. Spock smirked and he growled in response, not liking the way Spock was looking at him.

The third finger pushed inside him and it was a little uncomfortable, making him grunt. He held on to Spock’s shoulder, fingers digging in to his shoulder blade, other arm still protecting his throat. The flesh yielded somewhat to his nails, his nails sinking deeply in to Spock’s shoulder blade.

He was slowly being stretched, being made to accommodate his fingers. He thrust them roughly, making Jim’s breath harsher. Then the fingers started massaging his prostate and Jim’s nails dug deeper in to Spock’s shoulder. He gasped, shuddering, his back arching. Spock pressed down on top of him, fingers pressing deeper and rolling against his prostate. He moaned loudly, gasping and jerking his hips roughly. He let out a string of curses which ended up in just a pleasured whine.

This went on for far too long for Jim’s liking. Spock was methodical and dexterous, Jim was rolling his hips, gasping desperately for breath. “Spock.” He muttered, “Spock, stop teasing me.” The fingers pressed against his prostate again very firmly and he rolled his hips again in response, but the movements were weaker. “Spock please, I can’t take any more.” He huffed, fingers digging very deeply.

Spock didn’t answer, he just growled. Spock was trying different ways of moving his fingers along his prostate and gauging his reactions. Even in this animalistic state Spock was learning, processing. Jim jerked, twisting, spine jerking upwards against Spock. “God, Spock, fuck me.” He moaned, “Is this what you want? For me to beg?” His eyes rolled back.

Spock moved in closer, leaning in, and his lips went to Jim’s ear, teeth brushing against the shell of his ear. His breathing was so soft and rhythmic but insistent, pressing in against his head. Spock didn’t even have to speak for him to know what he had to say. His fingers pushed against his prostate once more and Jim groaned. “I submit!” He finally said, pulling his arm away from his throat and pushing it up in to the air to present it, “Fuck everything I submit!”

Spock’s fingers pulled out abruptly and he licked slowly along his neck, teeth biting down on the skin again. Jim, distracted, moaned and reached out to grab another of the lube sachets. He tore it open, hands shaking, and spread it over his hand, reaching down and wrapped his hand around Spock’s member, slicking it with the lube.

He shuddered at the contact, lifting his head from Jim’s neck. Slowly, he released his grip, bringing both his arms around Spock, holding on to him. He managed a small smile, shifting his hips towards Spock encouragingly. He ached with the arousal from all the teasing.

Then, there was pressure against his ass, he reached down, slowly guiding Spock in. For the first moment, it was slow, Spock hissing lowly and Jim gasping, shivering and arching his back, he was glad, it gave him time to get over the jolt of pain while he adjusted to the intrusion. He held on to Spock, pushing their bodies together. The thrusting began slowly, almost gently, while Jim desperately anchored himself to Spock.

It was a process. First, slow, shallow movements, gradually sliding in deeper, then he began to deepen the thrusts, pulling his hips back before pushing back in. They went silent apart from the sound of their breath, gasping and panting, the pressure and friction of bodies. Jim’s hips moved slightly, adjusting the angle in an attempt to get deeper or if possible hit his prostate. In response to his movements, speeding up, thrusting harder.

Then, Spock paused, shifting slightly so his weight was all on one arm. He reached down between them, and Jim felt his hand wrap around his cock, making him moan and shiver, hips moving upwards towards the hand.

Their movements became more erratic, thrusting, jerking against each other. Jim pressed his head against Spock’s neck, pressing in to him and desperately clinging as the tension built up. Then Spock’s hand moved away, making him whine, and his head was pushed down on to the floor, so they were staring at each other.

The hand reached up and touched his head, making contact with his meld points. At once, his world exploded in to colour again.  He felt Spock in his head, felt his pleasure along with his own. He experienced them both. Mentally he reached for Spock, and everything felt so much better, so much more intense and heightened.

It was like fireworks, the heat, the fire, burning brightly. He felt it burst in front of his eyes and he gasped, jerking his hips. The fireworks turned white and nearly blinded him, his mouth open in a wide o. Then, they all exploded at once, everything.

They climaxed, Jim’s back arching taught in the air against Spock, and Spock tensed above him, crying out. Then they flopped down against the floor, Spock limp against him. His hand slipped from Jim’s head and for a few seconds they just lay there, still connected, and panted for breath.

Then Spock’s head moved up, glancing from side to side then down to Jim. He hesitated, “Cap-”

Jim put a hand up, pressing it to Spock’s lips, “Jim. I think captain is a bit formal for this situation.” His fingers lingered there as he watched Spock’s face and saw, for the first time since before the ceremony, clarity in him again. His eyes widened. He hadn’t realized before, but Spock had been in the blood fever for so long, he hadn’t been aware for half the things he had done. He hadn’t even consented to their bonding as Kirk had had the luxury to do. “Do you remember it?”

He shook his head, “Not completely, like a dream.” He said, “It will… piece together.” He mused, slowly sliding out and moving away from Jim.

But he was grabbed and pulled back down. He didn’t want to leave the warmth just yet. “Humor me for a few moments.” Jim said, “Before we have to be getting back to the ship.” Slowly, Spock relaxed again, arms curling in around Jim, holding on to him. “Thank you.” He muttered. A hand went up to touch Spock’s hair, which had fallen back almost perfectly in to place despite what they’d done. “Does it bother you?” He asked, “That I chose this. Would you have liked time to choose?”

Spock was silent for a few seconds, contemplating, “I resigned myself long ago to the fact that I had no choice in the matter. T’Pring was chosen for me a long time ago so even if you had not been here, I would have had no choice in the matter.” He looked softly at Jim, almost fondly, “I would have always preferred you to her. Though you and I had no prior romantic relationship, we at least had some relationship. I hadn’t met T’Pring since we were children.” He paused a moment, Jim watching him blink, “Besides, she didn’t love me, she loved Stonn. If he hadn’t died, no doubt she would have not settled for me.” It seemed blunt to Jim, but he supposed it was ‘logical’. “The bond chose you long ago, and that is more significant to me than any conscious choice I could have made.”

This meant Jim could relax a little, for a moment he had begun to feel guilty that he had forced Spock in to something that he’d not wanted or had any choice in. Wrapped up in his own selfish thoughts and feelings, it hadn’t even crossed his mind. He pushed it out of his mind for the time being. He had other questions to ask. “The bond… can you feel me in your head?”

Spock nodded, “There is a definite presence”

“Oh.” Jim frowned, “I can’t feel anything.” He said. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but he didn’t feel any different at all. He couldn’t help but feel that he was missing out.

“That’s because humans don’t explore their minds in the same was as Vulcans. With meditation and training you’ll be able to consciously affect the bond.”

“What do you mean, consciously? Will I do it unconsciously?”

“Some amount of emotional bleed is typical.” Jim grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Spock, a slight smirk twitching the corner of his mouth, cut him off. “Yes, I did say emotion. Outward emotion is frowned upon, however, the bond between the thy’la-”

“Thy’la?” Jim interjected suddenly. Hadn’t Spock Prime used the same term earlier?

“It is our word for soulmate. It has no literal translation, it simply means everything; friend, brother, lover.” He moved a hand to brush Jim’s fringe away from his eyes. “You are my thy’la.” Jim smiled, liking the sound of that word, especially the way Spock said it. “As I was saying, the bond between thy’la is a very deep, sacred bond. Sharing emotion is a deeply intimate part of that bond.”

“Will we be able to… communicate through it?” He asked. He knew it sounded dumb but he was curious.

Spock shook his head, “Not as if we were speaking over a communicator, no. Bonded partners however, are better able to predict their partner’s movements and understand subtle body language. Words don’t travel over the bond, but intent can, particularly in high stress situations.”

“It sounds like you’ve studied it.” Jim laughed.

Spock quirked an eyebrow, “We are Vulcan; if there is something we do not understand, we study it. The bond is an integral part of our biology and our culture. Naturally we have studied it.”

“Right, I forgot who I was talking to.” Jim muttered. “So will you feel my emotions and stuff?”

“On occasion, if they are strong enough. I have learned to build up mental barriers, and you will have to as well. It makes the sharing of a mind much more bearable.” He explained. “Feeling someone else’s emotions, I imagine, would be quite disturbing at times.”

He nodded, “Understandable.” He kissed Spock gently on the lips. “So are you acting so agreeable and… human now because my happy fluffy human emotions are affecting you?”

Spock gave an uncomfortable face, “Unfortunately.” He said, “However, I think that the sexual activity has probably also played a part.”

Jim laughed, “Embrace it. There’s nothing wrong with being a little more human. You used to smile for me often when we were children.”

“That was a simpler time.”

“It still proves you can smile, though.” He sighed slightly, “I suppose I’m never going to see your home on Vulcan now, am I?”

He shook his head, “Short of a highly unlikely time irregularity occurring, no. However, you have now seen my family home on New Vulcan, which is close.”

He nodded, “Yeah, I suppose so, but it still didn’t happen.” He smiled, “At least you can finally go down to the lake and go fishing with me.” He grinned.

“That would be an acceptable use of shore leave.” Which, Jim assumed, was Spock-talk for ‘I’d love to’.

“I wonder if mom would remember you.” He smiled, then caught glimpse of a clock and sighed, “We should get ready to go back to the ship.” He said, putting his hands down to slide out from under Spock. He picked up his pants which were still serviceable, but his shirt was still in tatters outside somewhere. “So this whole… pon farr blood fever thing is over now, right?” He asked, pulling on his underwear, casually eyeing Spock as he did the same. He hadn’t had much time to actually check Spock out during their frenzied session.

“Not quite.” Spock admitted, “While I am lucid now, the actual symptoms don’t completely die down for a few days.” He couldn’t help but groan slightly; he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could physically take. Spock quirked an eyebrow, “Was the sex that unpleasant?” He caught a glimpse of Spock’s back, with green welts running down it and sharp cuts that ended up in blood. He felt, admittedly, rather proud of himself.

Jim shook his head, “Not at all. But I’d always assumed that it was like, fuck and that’s done.”

“The reason for the pon farr is the continuation of the Vulcan race.” He explained, “The likelihood of an offspring being conceived after several copulations is greater than the likelihood of them being conceived after only one.”

“…logical, I guess.” Jim chuckled and looked over at Spock… “Now this is gonna sound silly but, just to check… You can’t get me… er…”

He shook his head, “No. There are many reasons why not, the least being that you do not have the necessary organs required to carry a child.”

“Right, I know, just checking.” He went a little pink, feeling silly that he’d even thought of it for a moment. Perhaps he should have kept it to his self. “Ok… so how much longer before you go all um… blood fever-y on me again?” He asked. He winced slightly, moving his hips and turned to where the hypospray with the painkiller was. Thank god for Bones’s forethought. He pressed it to his arm and pressed the button, wincing slightly.

“I don’t know.” Spock said, “Probably twenty minutes. Enough time to get back on the ship and set the orders for a new course.” He said. He looked out the window to the tatters of Jim’s shirt outside. “I’ll get you a new shirt.” He said quietly and walked quickly away.

For the first time he had the chance to look around Spock’s house, or at least, his father’s house. They were in a room he would describe as a living room, with marble (or some other ornate stone) floor. There were large glass doors that lead out down to the area they had been in earlier.

There was a mirror and he walked up to it, stretching his head to expose his neck. Spock had left a lot of marks, the largest and darkest of which being the one Spock had left last of all, when he had finally submit. He touched it and winced. Good thing he hadn’t bitten hard enough to draw blood at least.

Spock returned with a shirt, “We’re different sizes, but this should fit you.” He handed Kirk a plain black shirt.

“Thanks,” He took it, then chuckled to himself.

Spock quirked his eyebrow, “What is so amusing?”

“Nothing.” He pulled on the shirt, “Just this trope about… girlfriends wearing their boyfriend’s shirts… it’s a terran thing, you wouldn’t get it.”

He tilted his head, observing Jim. “Apparently not.” He said, and sharply turned away to clean up.

“We have to get back to the enterprise soon.” He said, taking out his communicator. Spock nodded. “Kirk to Enterprise.” He said, standing up straight and trying to put on his most proper captain’s voice.

“Uhura, speaking.”

“Tell the transporter room, two to beam up from these coordinates.”

“Yes, captain,”

“Kirk out.” He closed the communicator and turned to Spock.

“What are we going to tell the others?” he asked, snaking his arms around Spock’s waist.

He didn’t protest, looking back at him, “Starfleet allows relationships between staff.” He said, “I do not see any merit in lying.”

“What about Uhura?” He asked, resting his chin on Spock’s shoulder.

“We have not been together for some time.”

“I know.”

“So what relevance does she have?”

He sighed, “I’ll explain it later.” He said, stepping away as they were engulfed by the golden glow, transported back to the ship.

Kirk turned to the ensign in the transport room, “At ease, ensign.” He said, waving him out of the room. He ensign nodded politely and left.

“Right, I’m going to go back to the bridge, set the new course. You go back to your room.” He kissed him, “I’ll be back there soon, within the 20 minutes.” He chuckled.

“Captain, If you are concerned with people finding out about our relationship, then are you sure you should go to the bridge, with my marks on your neck and wearing my shirt?”

For a brief second, Jim could have sworn that he saw a possessive look in Spock’s eyes. “Alright,” He said, “You go brief the crew and I’ll go wait in your room. It will be good for them to get a good look at you acting normally after what happened. Well… as normal as a Vulcan can get. I need to clean up anyway.” He shifted uncomfortably. He hadn’t  really bothered to clean up any of the cum, which was mostly on him.

Spock ignored the insult. “Fine.” He said, “I suggest that you do not wear clothes in my room, or they will just end up ripped again.”

Jim snorted, “Coming from anyone else, that would probably sound dirty. But with you it just seems like… advice.”

He saw a very un-Spock like smirk creep across his face, “Perhaps it was both.” Jim put it down to the effects of the pon farr.

He grabbed Spock and kissed him again, “Let’s go.” He said, walking towards the door. Spock strode slightly ahead of him, and as they parted ways he quickly groped Spock’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze, which made him start and stand up stock straight.

Jim grinned. There wasn’t anyone better to be married to, in his books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
